


I Dream of Rogers

by drowninyourmemory



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Nightmares, One-Shot, Post-Avengers (2012), Stony - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-18
Updated: 2013-08-18
Packaged: 2017-12-23 23:01:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/932109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drowninyourmemory/pseuds/drowninyourmemory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For months, Tony has had nightmares. For months, he's woken up frightened and alone. Until Steve takes it upon himself to change that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Dream of Rogers

**Author's Note:**

> Just a cute ficlet that came to mind when I saw a particularly cute Stony manip of them in bed together. I loved it and couldn't get this thought out of my head, so... Enjoy!

I don't know why I thought it was a good idea to try to sleep, given the fact that every single time I've attempted to ever since New York, I've had nothing but horrific nightmares. I don't know why I bothered leaving the lab when I'd only get up after a particularly nasty dream and--

Wait, is that Rogers?

I blink my eyes a few times, waiting for the darkness to clear and my eyes to adjust, and I'm not sure why I do, but I gasp at the sleeping form beside me. Surely I didn't invite him in, did I? I wrack my brain trying to remember, but no, I definitely didn't. The last thing I remember is laying down and thinking about the new design and how it's flawless and then...

Well. That part is probably best left unspoken. I'd rather not go into detail about it.

So why is Rogers here? My first thought is to wake him up and ask why the hell he's sleeping beside me. He has his own floor for a reason. But the follow-up thought is that I'm very... grateful, not to be alone again. Too many nights in the last month have been spent alone. Too many nights spent wishing I'd stopped Pepper from leaving, just so I wouldn't feel this aching loneliness anymore. It's not something I'm used to, and certainly not something I'd ever talk about.

But here he is, Captain America himself, sleeping beside me without a care in the world. I wonder what went through his mind when he came in here and decided to lay down next to me. I wonder if he watched me sleep and that's why he has that dreamy smile on his face. Is he dreaming of me?

Wait, hold on, why do I care who or what he's dreaming of?

I'm not sure how long I'm laying there watching him like this, but before I know it, the uneasiness that came from the nightmare has melted away, and in its place, an innocent curiosity. I don't know why he did it, but I'm glad he did.

Something possesses me to reach out and touch him, and so I do, because he's sleeping and he can't possibly feel my hand covering his, can he? I smile to myself as my fingers weave into his, squeezing it gently, eyes flickering between our hands and his face.

Oh, shit. He's awake. And smiling at me.

Act cool, Tony.

"Why...?"

"You seemed distressed," he murmurs simply, as if it's the most obvious thing in the world.

I just stare at him for a long moment before I nod. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

And then he does something that I really don't expect.

He moves closer and gently places his hand on my side, his smile growing as he rests his forehead against mine. It's a simple gesture, not that big of a deal, but it makes my heart do really weird things. I swallow but don't move away. For some reason, I don't particularly want to.

"Go back to sleep, Tony. It's okay." I feel his thumb gently caress the skin beneath my shirt and, again no idea why, I find it a bit hard to breathe. What the hell is he doing? "Shhh..."

I don't know how it happens, but before long I'm sound asleep again. But this time I don't dream of wormholes and aliens. This time, my dreams are full of perfect blond hair, soft blue eyes, and gentle hands. 


End file.
